


Our Little Secret

by thelovearesick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Hospitals, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Cuando Shikamaru se enteró que Asuma se encontraba en el hospital, una ola de preocupación lo rodeó. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el sorprendido sería él al ir a visitarlo.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 17





	Our Little Secret

Sus pasos acelerados resonaban por los pasillos del hospital. No era nada común para Shikamaru el preocuparse o mostrarse en exceso alterado. 

Aunque sabía que Asuma estaría bien, había una sensación de adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. No era para nada común en él el actuar de esa forma, pero poco podía hacer. 

La llamada que le habían hecho indicaba un accidente automovilístico leve que no había afectado en gran medida a Asuma, pero necesitaba quedarse en observaciones. Al escuchar de la boca de la enfermera el número de la habitación, el joven se había apresurado a recorrer los pasillos sin esperar algún otro comentario de la mujer. Había mentido al decir que su relación con Asuma era "familiar", aunque había algo de razón en ello. 

Al llegar a la habitación se le fue el aire al notar a una persona convaleciente en una cama, con todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas y manchas de sangre, teniendo que ahora un jadeo de terror que fue interrumpido por una voz grave e indiferente del otro extremo de la habitación.

"No seas estúpido, muchacho, acá estoy" comentó Asuma con una mezcla de indiferencia y falsa molestia. 

A Shikamaru le volvió el alma al cuerpo, acercando a pasos acelerados mientras se posicionaba lentamente en una silla la lado de la cama. Asuma estaba prácticamente intacto. Solo había un pequeño oscurecimiento en su ojo izquierdo, pero no había nada grave a simple vista. 

"¡Eres un idiota! Me asustaste. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado desde que me llamaron." 

Aunque la voz de Shikamaru quería aparentar enojo, lo cierto es que la necesidad y temor en su voz no podían esconderse por mucho tiempo. Aquello era realmente lindo, pensó el mayor, quien con delicadeza alzó una de sus manos para tomar la mano de Shikamaru, estrechándola entre sus dedos para poco después levantarla y darle un ligero beso en los nudillos. 

"Lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa está vez. Yo me detuvo correctamente en la calle y el tipo de atrás iba demasiado rápido. No pasó a mayores por el cinturón de seguridad." 

Al levantar la vista, Asuma pudo notar el enrojecimiento en el rostro de su pareja. Era simplemente adorable el cómo podía ocasionarle tantas reacciones con apenas un par de actos y movimientos. 

El hombre en la cama continuó besando los nudillos contrarios, empezando incluso a lamer ligeramente cada dedo, sin importarle las reacciones o intentos de Shikamaru por alejar la mano. 

"¡Estás demente! Estamos en un hospital..." intentó recriminarle, pero Asuma únicamente respondió dando una ligera mordida por el dedo indice. 

El rostro de Shikamaru no dejaba de sentirse caliente, teniendo que reprimir un ligero gemido ante la sorpresiva sensación de los incisivos de Asuma sobre su piel. El mayor jamás había sido delicado con sus actos hacía él, pero no esperaba para nada este tipo de comportamiento en un momento como este. 

"Por tu voz y tus reacciones asumo que no te desagrada" contestó de forma más sugestiva y gutural. 

La mano libre de Asuma jaló ligeramente la cintura de Shikamaru, haciendo que el joven se pusiera de pie. Acto seguido, haciendo uso de su fuerza, guió los movimientos de Shikamaru hasta que el joven se posó sobre sus caderas, estando a horcajadas sobre su regazo. 

Las manos de Shikamaru estaban puestas sobre su pecho, intentando no dejar caer su peso por completo sobre el cuerpo contrario ante la preocupación de lastimarlo y, por sobre todas las cosas, ante la preocupación de ser descubierto. 

"¡No podemos hacer esto aquí! Nos van a oír..." recriminó Shikamaru en voz muy queda. 

Pese a que sus palabras eran de rechazo, sus caderas no pudieron evitar acomodarse de mejor forma. Su cuerpo ya estaba entrenado para ser receptivo ante las ordenes de Asuma, sin poder contenerse o tener mucho dominio sobre si mismo. Aquello lo molestaba a la par que le encantaba, si debía ser honesto consigo mismo. 

"El tipo de al lado esta demasiado sedado para escucharnos, además..." añadió en tono mucho más bajo, cerrando la cortina que dividía las dos camas por completo "...nadie nos verá de esta forma."

Shikamaru quería negarse, pero su miembro empezó a endurecerse al ser tratado de aquella forma. Las manos de Asuma empezaron a ajustarse en torno a su trasero, provocando que el joven moviera las caderas inconscientemente, sintiendo como la dureza de Asuma empezaba a despertarse con cada movimiento.

A veces se odiaba por esto, pero poco podía hacer: le encantaba Asuma y toda la dinámica de su relación, por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y bajar lentamente la cabeza, uniendo finalmente sus labios a los labios del hombre mayor, quien no dejaba de explorar, sujetar y apretar sus zonas preferidas en aquella joven anatomía. 

Los labios de Asuma no tardaron en tomar el control. La boca de Shikamaru se abrió, dejando que Asuma entrara entre los mismo, empezando a explorar y danzar, haciendo retroceder la lengua de Shikamaru al dominarla. 

Una sonrisa particularmente brusca fue soltada sobre los labios del joven, quien reprimió lo mejor posible el alarido de dolor, abriendo los ojos únicamente para toparse con la mirad depredadora de su pareja. A veces detestaba sentirse tan fuera de control de su propio cuerpo, pero poco podía hacer al encantarle cada uno de sus encuentros con Asuma. 

"Vas a ser mi fin..." comentó al separarse de sus labios a falta de aire. 

Asuma continuaba sosteniendo firmemente su trasero, empezando a elevar sus propias caderas para generar más fricción entre ambos. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Asuma reflejaba toda la satisfacción que sentía no solo de estimular su miembro erecto, sino de saberse a si mismo ser el único que podía ocasionar esas reacciones en el joven que yacía sobre su cuerpo. 

Las manos del mayor empezaron a levantar la camisa contraria, revelando el tonificado abdomen ante sus ojos. Solo una mirada de Asuma bastó para que Shikamaru entendiera que era momento de desnudarse. 

Su camisa de manga larga fue retirada mientras Asuma empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón. El miembro de Shikamaru se encontraba aprisionado sobre sus boxers oscuros, por lo que Asuma pasó la punta de los dedos sobre la zona. 

"Ya estás todo húmedo y todavía ni comienzo a penetrarte..." comentó con voz baja y afectada. 

El suave gemido de Shikamaru indicaba la necesidad que su cuerpo presentaba. Ansiaba las caricias y atenciones de su pareja, por lo que sus caderas empezaron a moverse en dirección a los hábiles dedos que no dejaban de explorar sobre la tela. 

"Dime que es lo que quieres, muchacho..." le ordenaba Asuma al sentirlo como una especie de gato en celo. 

Su cuerpo ya no actuaba bajo su control, por lo que Asuma elevó uno de sus dedos, siendo succionado con desesperación por Shikamaru, que apenas y podía retener la mirada del mayor.

"Quiero que me penetres..." respondió con voz afectada. 

Un hilo de saliva se escapó de la comisura de sus labios, mientras que Asuma introdujo de manera más profunda sus dedos.

Quitando la manta del hospital de su cuerpo, Asuma finalmente mostró ante los atentos ojos de su pareja la protuberancia de su erección, empezando a bombearla lentamente mientras Shikamaru se acomodaba de mejor forma sobre la cama, bajando la cabeza mientras retiraba la mano de Asuma para sustituirla con sus propias manos. 

"Veo que estamos impacientes" comentó Asuma con diversión, dejando que camino libre para que su pareja empezara a lamer la punta de su miembro. 

El liquido preseminal brotaba ligeramente de la punta, por lo que Shikamaru abrió los labios, empezando a meter lentamente el miembro dentro de su boca, dejando que su lengua se enredara suavemente, queriendo experimentar todos los sabores y sensaciones que se desplegaban frente a sus ojos.

Asuma, por su parte, no tardó en retirar la ropa interior de su pareja, usando sus dígitos humedecido para estimular y adentrarse lentamente entre los glúteos, llegando hasta la palpitante entrada que rogaba por ser atendida. 

El dedo de Asuma fue prácticamente devorado por las suaves paredes de su amante. Después de tantos días y noches de sexo, Shikamaru era capaz de soportar el bien proporcionado miembro de Asuma sin problemas, por lo que prepararlo ahora siempre resultaba relativamente fácil. 

Por su parte, Shikamaru daba su mejor esfuerzo en succionar y saborear el miembro contrario, empezando a hacer movimientos cada vez más acelerados, relajando su garganta hasta poder engullir por completo la longitud de la erección. 

Aunque no era algo que gritaría a los cuatro vientos, practicar y dar sexo oral a su pareja era una de las sensaciones más satisfactorias que jamás había experimentado, sintiéndose en secreto orgulloso de poder ocasionar tantos sonidos, quejidos, gemidos y sensaciones en su pareja con solo usar su lengua, sus manos y sus labios. 

"Es suficiente, quiero que te sientes en mi" ordenó repentinamente Asuma. 

Shikamaru retiró el miembro de sus labios, acomodándose nuevamente par quedar frente a frente con su amante. 

Al tomar el miembro contrario y guiarlo hasta su entrada, Shikamaru no dejó de ver a los ojos de Asuma en todo momento. Había sido una orden que se había establecido entre ellos desde el primer momento que copularon. Shikamaru siempre había sido obediente en esa orden, aunque en muchas otras ocasiones rompía muchas otras reglas a propósito para ser castigado por su pareja. 

Asuma sabía que su obediencia se debía ahora a su estado "convaleciente", pero debía admitir que le encantaba ver a su pareja ser tan bien portado, accediendo a tener sexo en público pese a lo extraño de la situación. 

Al empalarse a si mismo, Shikamaru soltó un gemido bajo, intentando acallar lo más posible el sonido de su voz. El gemido que Asuma soltó al sentirse atrapado entre las cálidas carnes del cuerpo contrario fue el indicador suficiente par que Shikamaru empezara a bajar y subir lentamente sus caderas, siendo ayudado por las poderosas manos contrarias. 

"Buen chico" comentó Asuma con voz queda. 

Sus ojos no podían perder de vista los movimientos contrarios, empezando a elevar sus caderas a la par de las de Shikamaru. 

Aunque al principio los movimientos fueron erráticos, poco a poco hubo más soltura en ambos cuerpos. El miembro podía meterse con más facilidad, por lo que los movimientos de Shikamaru fueron más certeros y precisos, apoyándose en los muslos descubiertos de su pareja para poder mover sus caderas con más seguridad y firmeza. 

"Quiero que te corras dentro de mi..." comentó con voz afectada, sintiendo su miembro estimulado por una de las manos de Asuma.

"Eso es algo que no se debe discutir..." le respondió el mayor, usando la fuerza de sus piernas para adentrase con más dureza y profundidad. 

Shikamaru empezaba a morderse los labios para evitar que sus sonidos fueran más elevados, provocando que el cuerpo de Asuma se incorporara lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios, empezando a penetrarle con mucha más dureza, dando estocadas certezas que lograban estimular la prostata de su joven amante. 

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Shikamaru se arqueó ligeramente, sintiendo en pocos minutos la sensación bizcosa de su semen manchar cada uno de sus dedos y parte de su vientre. 

Los labios de Asuma continuaban dominando al joven, dando una estocada certera que terminó por derramar toda la esencia del mayor dentro de su cuerpo, dejando escapar algunas cuantas manchas blancas por sobre las piernas, el trasero y las sábanas de aquella incomoda cama de hospital. 

"Creo que hemos hecho un desastre, muchacho, quizá debas darme un baño de esponja"

"No tienes vergüenza alguna" respondió Shikamaru, quien no pudo evitar caer rendido sobre el amplio pecho de su pareja. 

Muy a su pesar debía admitir que ninguno de los dos tenía vergüenza alguna. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi mejor amiga y yo nos hicimos este reto de escritura. Ambas nos dinos una temática, una pareja y tres elementos a considerar para la historia. 
> 
> Mi pareja fue Shikamaru x Asuma, mi temático fue romance y algo extra (dom/sum dinámica) y mis elementos fueron hospital, BDSM y cortina. Y pues creo que cumplí con todo ellos xD. Espero que les guste, aceptos sus comentarios y sugerencias.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
